Meridian Station (level)
*Edward Buck *Olympia Vale |date=October 25, 2558 |place=Meridian Station, Meridian |depicts=Battle of Meridian |objective= |enemies= |weapons= |equipment= |nowalk= }} Meridian Station is the fourth level in Halo 5: Guardians. It is the second non-combat level in the Halo franchise, and the first since Halo 2's The Armory. Synopsis With Meridian Station secured, Osiris begins to question the local population to see if they spotted any signs of Blue Team. Once they ask two witnesses, they discover that Blue Team's ship flew to Apogee Station. Sloan decides to give them a Pelican to go and find Blue Team. Transcript {Gameplay} The Frontier *'Locke': Governor Sloan, I was hoping we might have a word? *'Sloan': Come into town and we'll talk. I trust you won't cause any trouble. *'Locke': We'll be with you shortly. *'Locke': Tanaka, what kind of welcome can we expect this far out? *'Tanaka': Frontier colony like this? Not much. Best suggestion is to keep weapons down and hands off. When'' Osiris reaches the gate to Meridian Station.'' *'Settler': Here come the Spartans Governor Sloan was talking to. If Osiris speaks to the settler at the right pedestrian gate. * Locke: We're here to help. * Settler: Too late to be any help. Attack's over, Spartans. Keep those weapons down. * Locke: Of course. * Settler: Oh, and welcome to Meridian Station. If Osiris speaks to the settler on the ground near the shipping crate. * Locke: Looks like a lot of work ahead. * Settler: Total glassed area still about 22%. Whole lot of work ahead of us. If Osiris speaks to the settler at the left pedestrian gate. * Locke: '''I'm sorry we couldn't do more to help. There's a fair bit of damage... * '''Settler: Nothing we can do about it now. Osiris enters Meridian station and sees the large hologram of Sloan. *'Vale': Is that Governor Sloan? Sloan's hologram disperses. *'Locke': He's an AI. *'Vale': What's wrong with him? He looks broken. *'Tanaka': Rampancy onset. Late stage, from the looks. Probably sacrificing resolution for logic cycles. *'Sloan': I have welcomed you to my home. Do not be so rude as to make my health a point of conversation. *'Locke': Of course, Governor. My apologies. We are looking for another Spartan Fireteam. *'Sloan': Why so many Spartans here? Why now? I'm unaware of other UNSC agents in our midst, but you've done right by my people so far. Have your look, but make it quick. Governor Sloan out. *'Buck': So, where do we start looking? *'Locke': The best intel in a place like this comes from the people. Keep your ears open. If Osiris doesn't talk to anyone right away. * Vale: I've never seen a glassed planet in person before. It's kind of...pretty? * Buck: Vale, you've got a weird idea of pretty. * Tanaka: Homeworld got glassed. * Tanaka: Was on the other side of Minab when the Covies hit the capital city. Survived the blast easy. * Tanaka: But when the ground melts...debris gets thrown in the atmosphere. Blocks out the sun. * Tanaka: Instant ice age for the whole world. Surviving that's a bit less easy. If Osiris still doesn't talk to anyone right away. * Buck: Never could wrap my head around those independent colony types * Tanaka: What's to understand? People like their freedom. * Buck: UNSC ain't exactly a totalitarian state. * Tanaka: It's still a state. A state who says where a body can settle and where it can't. That kind of oversight ain't needed on the frontier. If Osiris speaks to the settler polishing the wall on the main street. * Locke: How's it looking? * Settler: Keeping things nice is good for morale. If Osiris speaks to the settler welding the wall where spaceship connects to the ground. * Locke: Everything good here? * Settler: Too much to do, to little time to do it in. If Osiris speaks to one of the two settlers along the fence overlooking the residential area, near the welder. * Locke: Hello. * Settler 1: Hey, UNSC! Heard you helped some of our boys on the way in. Thanks. * Locke: You're welcome. * Settler 2: Yeah, see how thankful you are when they have us payin' taxes to 'em. * Settler 1: Hey now Sloan said to treat 'em nice. * Settler 2: You pat 'em on the back, and next thing you feel's a hand in your pocket. If Osiris speaks to the settler welding the wall near the fence overlooking the residential area. * Locke: How's it looking? * Settler: It's not so bad. Nothing we can't patch up. If Osiris speaks to one of the two settlers along the fence overlooking the residential area, closest to the front gate of the city. * Locke: You okay? * Settler: Everything's under control If Osiris speaks to the settler standing across from the terminal building. * Locke: How is everything? * Settler: Nothing freer than the frontier, and there's plenty of honest work.. but I didn't think I'd miss trees so much. When Osiris heads into the Unit 14 tent and stands near the researcher and the security officer. * Researcher: Was anyone with you at the outpost? * Carter: Just me. I heard we got hit here and hopped a Mongoose back. Right as I left that ship flew past in the other direction, real low. * Researcher: What was its bearing? * Carter: Going towards the station. And it was going fast. * Researcher: What do you think they were heading over to do? * Carter: Nothing good. I figured letting Sloan know was my best bet. * Researcher: Relax, Carter. I'll talk to Governor Sloan and see what he wants to do. When Osiris speaks to the security officer. * Locke: You saw a ship? Any markings? * Carter: Pound glass, UNSC. Not my problem that your buddies didn't tell you where they parked. You oughta synchronize your dropzones better next time. * Tanaka: Catch that? Sounds like it was a UNSC ship. When Osiris enters the Temporary Medical Unit and stands the Doctor and the security officer. * Doctor: What happened over at the comms tower, Ed? * Ed: A station signal was coming through, distress call, but then the tower caught fire, and... * Doctor: Okay, Ed. Just relax. Your painkillers should kick in soon. * Ed: We heard yelling about things coming up out the caves, then screams, then...nothing. * Doctor: Did you hear anything else? Any other transmissions? * Ed: There was nothing else. The signal went dead...we couldn't signal back, there was smoke everywhere... * Doctor: You're all right. Governor Sloan will take care of everything. When Osiris talks to the security officer. * Locke: We might be able to help. Where was that transmission sent from? * Ed: UNSC swooping down to take our claim...I'll tell you what, our folks at Apogee Station are plenty strong. Don't think you vultures can pick the bones so fast. * Buck: Wait, what'd he say? Apogee? I think that's our location. After Osiris talks to both of the witnesses. * Vale: So Apogee came under attack, and then a UNSC ship was seen heading that way. * Locke: Find a network terminal. I want to know more about Apogee Station. * Tanaka: Artemis ought to be able to track a suitable network terminal. Ping it. Soundtrack Achievements Gallery Concept Art H5G Concept Meridian2.jpg Screenshots H5G Screenshot-Meridian Station1.png|Meridian 5-Alpha resting over the town. H5G Screenshot-MeridianStation2.png|The main street of Meridian Station. Trivia *The Soccer Match easter egg is on this level. Sources Category:Halo 5: Guardians Campaign